The Mane 6 Experiments
by TheOfficialDawnmask
Summary: (Rated M for heavy drug usage) Twilight meets a shady pony who offers to sell her some exotic "things" that interest her. She let's her friends know about this special pony and they all get interested in what the pony is selling. Curiosity gets over them all and they decided to try all the pony has. How will they react to this all?


The sun shined brightly as Twilight trotted at a medium pace towards her house at the library,carrying a full saddlebag filled with everything she needed for the week. She went through the list in her head as she looked in the bags and looked over everything carefully. She quickly realized she had everything she needs and continued her walk home. On the way,she saw all of her pony friends enjoying the wonderful day. Rainbow Dash was flying around and practicing her tricks. Pinkie Pie was talking to everypony and bouncing around,happily. Rarity was outside her Boutique working around it and Applejack was talking to Fluttershy by a stand that sold fresh fruit. They both stopped talking as they greeted the purple unicorn as she walked by.

"Afternoon Twi'!" Applejack said with a smile.

"Hello,Twilight" Fluttershy also said with her normal soft voice.

"Hey,girls!" Twilight kept walking as she moved right passed them,eager to get to her home. She was worn out from carrying those bags around all day and she was ready to put them down.

After a few more minutes of walking,Twilight needed a break so she put them down and sat down on the ground. She looked around at all the ponies around her. But,one of them caught her eye. A grey,Pegasus pony,with grey and light blue hair was leading a red earth pony into an alley as they both seemed to whisper to each other,pointing to saddlebags they each carried. Twilight slowly got up from the ground and slowly made her way to where the ponies went into to. The closer she got the more she could understand them. She finally got to the alley and hid behind a trash can,which covered her up completely. Twilight started to listen.

"Do you have my money or what?" One of the ponies asked.

"Yeah,yeah just let me get it..." Another one responded as the sound of going through a bag went into the air.

Twilight looked for a place to look through to see and she successfully found one as she quietly shifted over to look through the small hole. As she looked through,she saw the blue-maned Pegasus face-to-face with the red earth pony.

"C'mon! I don't have all day! Just hurry up and give me the money before somepony gets suspicious!" The Pegasus started to get irritated.

"Aha! Here it is!" The red pony pulled out some bits and gave it to the other pony.

The Pegasus quickly pulled out a bag which was filled with a green substance and handed it to the earth pony as he shoved it in his saddlebag. The Pegasus looked around to see if anypony saw.

"Thanks again,Mojo" The earth pony said as he started to walk out of the alleyway.

"No prob!" The Pegasus,apparently named Mojo replied as he walked out behind the red pony.

Twilight slowly realized that she would be in plain sight when they came in front of her to walk out. She made a plan in her mind ""_When they go in front of me,I'll just run right behind the other side..._". She figured that would work and she got ready to make her move.

The two ponies passed Twilight as she jumped behind the other side of the trash can,accidentally bumping into it and knocking it over,leaving her in plain sight. Both of them turned and looked at her. The earth pony screamed and ran into the pony-filled area outside the alley. Mojo the blue-maned Pegasus,immediately grabbed Twilight and brought her up to his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled in her face. Twilight couldn't find her voice to speak so she just stayed silent. Mojo suddenly let her go. "Oh,wait." He began. "Your just another client,right?" Twilight,who still couldn't find her voice just nodded in reply,trying to get herself out of this problem. "Alright then,that will be 5 bits." He held out his hoof. Twilight pulled out the money as fast as she could and put it in Mojo's hoof. He shoved the money in his saddlebag and pulled out a bag,filled with the green substance that was given to the other pony.

"What...Is this?" Twilight looked at Mojo with a look of both anxiety and wonder.

"It's Mids." He replied.

Twilight looked at the bag and tilted her head sideways. "It's what...?" She looked back up to Mojo to see that he already left the alley. Twilight looked back at the bag,noticing that the smell was very...different. But not bad. Twilight remembered how the red pony hid the bag as soon as he got it,so she figured she should to. Twilight shoved the bag in her saddle bag and trotted out,heading back to her home at a faster rate than before. She eventually got there and ran in,shutting the door. Twilight sat the saddlebags down and pulled out the bag once again,starting to study everything about it. She pulled out the leafy,green,weird smelling substances and put them on a desk,looking them over,smelling them every so often. She looked over everything she had. "_7 pieces of this...Stuff_" She thought. Twilight started looking in the library,trying to find a book that could give her any idea on what she just bought. She kept searching but Twilight couldn't find anything. She finally gave up and went back to the desk. She sat down and started at all of it,thinking of everything it could be. Twilight remembered what the pony called it,"Mids". She thought deeper,trying to think of something that would hint her in on what she bought. Her ears suddenly perked up as she heard the door open and turned around to see. Rainbow Dash flew in but stopped in her tracks as she saw what was on Twilight's desk.

"Twilight! What are you doing with that stuff?!"

Twilight got back up and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Rainbow Dash looked back at her,wide-eyed. "Twilight...What are you doing with weed?!"

She suddenly remembered. Twilight gasped as she realized what she had done. _"I BOUGHT DRUGS!"_She yelled at herself mentally.

~~~END OF CHAPTER ONE~~~


End file.
